From the Top
|airdate = August 5th, 2014 |image = File:Top_21.png |imagewidth = 310 |writer = The Boss |director = The Boss |season no = Sason One, Episode One |next ep = Secrets}} 'From the Top '''is the first episode of Gleedo's first season and the first episode overall by SIMGM. It premiered on August 5th, 2014. Will is eager to take the New Directions all the way to Nationals. Quinn wants change and Kurt welcomes the new kid at school. Plot In his office, Principal Figgins welcomes the students and faculty members to a new year at McKinley High. He also gives some other announcements, like presenting a new club named “Vampire vs. Wolves”, and a new lunch menu. In the halls, Puck is watching Quinn talking with some friend. Mike arrives and asks him for a favor, to tell the coach that he’s going to be late as the Comic Club will have a meeting and he’s the president of that club. Puck doesn’t even listen to him as he’s distracted by Quinn. Finn and Rachel talk about their plans for the night, as it is Finn's turn to pick a movie. By now they’re seen as a stable couple. Tina also talks about her plans with Artie, although he’s not listening because he’s playing a videogame while she talks. Mercedes and Kurt are afraid of being slushed, so they walk with caution through the halls, but at some point while they’re distracted, a bully slushes Kurt. In Spanish, Will starts the class with some refreshing, but after asking Brittany a question, she proves that she didn’t read the assignment that Will handed to her for summer. This is due to the fact that Sue lied to her about it and claimed she'd be eaten by evil garden gnomes. While Santana mentions something about a missing girl who did some reading during the summer time, Will remembers that he also didn’t have a good summer. This is because Emma is now dating Carl Howell, a dentist, and Will invited them to dinner in order to find some of Carl's flaws, though he was unsuccessful. Later in the choir room, Will encourages the club to look for new members as Matt had to move out since his mother found a new job out of town. They don’t seem convinced because of Kurt being slushed, thinking that it was just a matter of time for that things to happen as the school doesn't take them seriously. Rachel comes up with a song to sing and of course proposes herself to be the lead. Mercedes doesn’t agree with her leading the song, but Mr. Shue thinks that they need to stick together and Rachel being the lead can be good for their opening number. Sue interrupts the glee club meeting because Figgins wants Will and her at his office immediately. He tells both that their budgets have been split equally between the Glee Club and the Cheerios, to what Sue is not very happy about. After Sue leaves (breaking somehting in the process) Figgins also tells Will that the New Directions need to place at Nationals in order to remain as a club. While in the restroom, Santana and Brittany are looking at themselves in the mirror. Santana realizes that she has new responsibilities now that she’s the captain of the Cheerios. Brittany invites Santana to her house to eat some cookies and make out, but Santana reminds her that they’re having a date that night. Brittany is excited about it, but then Santana says that the date is between the two of them and the new swim captain. This makes Brittany a little sad, seeing how the date is not just the two of them. When Will and Emma are having lunch, he explains that he's worried about the Glee Club because they need to place at Nationals, but the club members still fight to get all the solos. Emma then introduces Shannon, the new football coach. She gives Will some football advice about team work, but he’s not convinced. Emma tells him to stop the favoritism that he has for some members in order for them to have some team work. Quinn discusses with Sue how she wants to rejoin the Cheerios, but she doesn’t want her back. Quinn tries to convince her by saying that the team needs her leadership and Santana doesn’t have what it takes. In the beginning of the assembly, Will introduces the glee club in order to get some members, plenty of students being present. While Sue watches from the auditorium’s door, the New Directions perform “Rock and Roll All Nite” with a lot of enthusiasm. A new student, Sam Evans seems interested during the song. When they finish, none of the students clap or cheer the performance, much to Rachel's fury. It is later revealed that the audience was part of a Sue’s plan where they agree to stay quiet and not cheer the performance in exchange for a Breadstick’s “''One free meal” coupon. At the next day, in the halls, Tina, Mercedes and Kurt talk about the performance. They think it was bad and because of Rachel. Mercedes states that she’s tired of Rachel leading all the songs and talk about it with Mr. Shue is a waste of time. Quinn, in Cheerios uniform, passes by to their very surprise. Santana can’t believe it, so she goes to Sue’s office to make sure it isntt true. When Sue confirms that Quinn is back at the team, Santana is unhappy with the news. Sue then adds that Quinn is now on the bottom of the team, with cleaning duty. But she knows that Quinn can climb fast to the top and became captain again, so she advices Santana to be aware about it. Rachel and Kurt watch Sam thinking about signing up for the Glee Club. But when Rachel wants to go and talk to him, Kurt reminds her that she’s been scaring other people when they come close to the signing sheet, so he’s going to take care about Sam. Kurt talks to him about joining the club. He apologizes about their last performance but Sam thinks Kurt and the rest of the club were amazing. In the girl’s restroom, Puck enters to talk to Quinn because she has been avoiding him. He wants to talk about the situation from last year, specifically their daughter Beth, but Quinn says she moved on in her life and suggests him to do the same. He thinks Quinn rejoined the Cheerios to forget and avoid the truth, their daughter. Quinn, at the mention of Beth, asks him to never talk to her again. While they wait for Mr. Shue, New Directions sing “Give Me One Reason” in the chior room. Puck is not singing with his classmates because he feels bad about the conversation he had with Quinn. Rachel suggests him to try to talk to Quinn, but he explains already did that. Mr. Shue arrives with Sam, introducing him to the New Directions. Sam reveals that he’s trying out for the football team, in the quarterback position, making Finn a bit jealous. He then performs “Walk This Way” with Finn playing the drums and Puck the guitar. The entire club cheers Sam’s audition and Mr. Shue welcomes him as the new Glee Club member. During lunch, Finn asks if everyone think that Sam is cooler than him, but later says it’s a joke to avoid them to knowing he’s jealous. Mercedes points out the tension between Quinn and Puck, and Tina says it’s obvious because of them having a baby together. When Mercedes says Quinn doesn’t talk about it with her either, Rachel suggests that she can talk to Quinn. None of them agree with the idea because of the delicate state in which Quinn is in and the way that Rachel tends to handle things. Kurt goes to talk to Sam, who is working out in the locker room. He congratulates Sam on his audition and joining the club, stating that it’s a place where he can be himself without worrying on any judgment. Will is happy because the things at Glee Club are working really well and he thinks it’s because of the new member. Emma, however, thinks it’s really strange and advises him to keep an eye on the club because teenagers tend to hide their real problems. When Will asks about her relationship with Carl, Emma reveals that he’s been helping her with her OCD with a particular method where he tells her when she’s doing something wrong and what needs to be changed. Will nonetheless, thinks that is not love and that maybe it’s just change the other person. She still thinks that is love and it’s just being honest with each other. Will says that if she’s happy that way, then he’s also happy. During Cheerios practice. Santana arrives running late because she had to talk to her teacher. Sue says that the delay is unacceptable, but when Santana promises it to never happen again, Quinn stays that it shouldn’t happen in the first place and being late doesn’t look well on a captain since it shows irresponsibility. Sue agrees with Quinn and as a punishment for Santana, she puts Quinn in charge for that day. At “Hummel Tires & Lube”, Finn, who now works there, takes a break to talk with Puck. During the conversation, Finn mentions Quinn, but Puck doesn’t want to talk about it because he hasn’t had luck talking to her again. Finn then changes the subject and asks him if he have been intimidated by something or someone before, hinting his jealousy, though Puck says that he only has only ever been intimidated when he had a threesome. Finn then just says that he was curious about it and he returns to work. At Mercedes’s home, Quinn is packing her stuff in her room. Mercedes enters the room and tells her that Puck called and she told him the same thing she always says to him because Quinn asked for it. She encourages Quinn to talk to him, but she can’t because Puck reminds her too much of Beth. Quinn is happy because she’s ready to get her life back, starting with returning home to her mother. She thanks Mercedes for all the support and tells her that if she ever needs a place to stay, she can call and stay with her again. Quinn starts to remember her tough summer. She suffered from postpartum depression caused by her unwanted pregnancy and then giving away her baby, Beth. She then states that she indeed rejoined the Cheerios to forget everything about last year, get back her status and move on. But while waling down the hall, Rachel wants to talk to her, much to Quinn’s misfortune. Rachel apologizes for everything that happened last year and asks her to be friends. Quinn strongly declines the offer to be friends because Rachel made her suffer and thinks she only wants to be friend with her in order to “clean her conscience”. She then warns Rachel to stay away of her and her personal matters, especially when Rachel mentions Puck. Songs Guest Cast Special Guest Star * John Simos as Carl Howell Guest Stars *Iqbal Thesim as Principal Figgins *Lauren Simster as Becky Jackson Co-Stars * N/A as Jock 1 * N/A as Student 1 * N/A as Student 3 Trivia *This episode marks the first appereance in Gleedo of the entire main cast and the following characters: **Carl Howell, Principal Figgins & Becky Jackson. *Originally the group performance was going to be Rascal Flatt's 'Life is a Highway' with Rachel and Finn leading, but was later changed to Rock and Roll All Nite. * The missing girl (Rebecca White) is an obvious parody of Rebecca Black. * After Puck talks about his threesome, he references "Two Girls, One Cup" by saying "Two girls, one Puck". *You can listen to bloopers from the recording's here. Gallery top_1.png top_2.png Cheerios 1.png Cheerios 2.png top_3.png top_4.png top_5.png top_6.png top_7.png top_8.png top_9.png top_10.png top_11.png top_12.png top_13.png top_14.png top_15.png top_16.png top_17.png top_18.png top_19.png top_20.png top_21.png top_22.png top_23.png top_24.png top25.png top26.png top27.png top28.png top29.png top30.png top31.png top32.png top33.png top34.png top35.png top36.png top37.png top38.png top39.png top40.png top41.png top42.png top43.png top44.png top45.png top46.png top47.png top48.png top49.png top50.png top51.png top52.png top53.png top54.png top55.png top56.png top57.png top58.png top59.png top60.png top61.png top62.png top63.png top64.png top65.png top66.png top67.png top68.png top69.png top70.png top71.png top72.png top73.png top74.png top75.png top76.png top77.png Cheerios 3.png top78.png top79.png top80.png top81.png top82.png top83.png top84.png top85.png top86.png top87.png top88.png top89.png top90.png top91.png top92.png top93.png top94.png top95.png top96.png top97.png top98.png top99.png Videos Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes